


Silkworms

by VeryWrongEverything



Series: GOC2020 Prompts [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, M/M, Nonsense, some moths, some silkworms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryWrongEverything/pseuds/VeryWrongEverything
Summary: Crowley wanted to do some arts-and-crafts but didn't think it through.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: GOC2020 Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727854
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Silkworms

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I didn't think it through as well.  
> I couldn't even look at pictures of moths...  
> Anyways, the prompt is "silk."  
> If you are here, have a nice day <3

_He did not think this through._ Crowley frustratedly stood in front of a pile of half form cocoons and motionless larvas and thought to himself. He really should start paying more attention to online tutorials or at least finish watching them before he decides to partake on some art and craft activities.

So, Crowley might have been too ambitious when he decided on his gift for Aziraphale this Christmas. Obviously, they’re older than Christmas (by a lot) and celebrating the birthday of a person you knew and was dead is a bit weird. But if it meant cosy winter evenings in the old bookshop with Aziraphale, then he’s in. 100%. He’d do anything to put up miniature angel sculpture (that he purposefully dressed in the colour scheme of Aziraphale) and watch the angel’s face lights up when he unwrapped countless silly gifts Crowley brought him. It’s nice. Doting the angel. It’s always how they’ve been but he can now watch the angel appreciate his gift with no anxiety of having to hide them in case the archangels visit.

That’s how Crowley got himself into this mess. He decided to make a silk bowtie for the angel. The reason he used to convince himself is that _tartan bowtie_ _is not fashionable_ , regardless of what the angel said. But the truth is, he wanted to have something from him on the angel to ease his possessiveness. Also, he has been looking for fun activities to busy himself since Hell stopped sending his assignments. He still causes some mischief here and there from time to time, but the travelling time he saved from not having to move across the world for temptations was unbelievable.

All that hardly mattered to Crowley now as he stood in front of the pile of motionless larvas and realised making silk required killing them all. “Why would people kill these worms for that!” He grumbled frustratedly. He should have guessed it. Humans kill all kind of animals for their skins and wear them as fashion statements. _Leathers_. He shouldn’t have forgotten that. Why wouldn’t they do that to worms? He’s a _demon._ But he’s not a fan of killing things. Well, maybe he’s a bit biased, but especially not animals without legs. Frogs, he would _no problems_ (he would probably smile as he thinks of discorporating Hastur). Horses, he’d also be fine after ridden them (his sore buttock wouldn’t mind a little revenge).

But. _Silkworms_?! They are _harmless_. He couldn’t possibly do that. And if he doesn’t want to do it, he doesn’t have to because he doesn’t work for Hell anymore and doesn’t need to do demonic deeds just to fill his quota. So he _snapped_ and left the room to dig out his spinning wheel and weaving loom that he had from centuries ago. (He might have had an assignment which required him to sit among weaving women and collect intel.) He would never admit that he learnt how to actually weave and was happy as anything as he imagined the angel wearing his bowtie.

He didn’t really remember to check up with where the silkworms, or should we say, miraculously hatched moths, ended up.


End file.
